These Lovely Years
by Sophie1973
Summary: A collection of snapshots from the lives of Felicity, Oliver, Millie and Nate from my 'This feels like falling in love' universe
1. Chapter 1

Back in July during the SOTY madness, I decided to add short stories to my reblogs to make it more fun, and asked for prompts for TFLFIL. This universe has been so fun to write (and since apparently some of you like it:) I didn't want to leave it and decided back then to create a sequel of sort composed mainly of drabbles.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I have a boyfriend"

Oliver almost choked on his cup of coffee at Millie's quiet announcement and Felicity smiled

"Really, honey? What's his name?"

"Robbie. He's 7 like me. We sit together in class."

"What do you mean exactly, by...boyfriend?" Oliver asked and Felicity shot him a warning glance. The furrow between his eyebrows decreased a tiny bit.

Millie just shrugged. "He brings me flowers, and help me carry my backpack. His mom makes really good cookies and he always shares them with me. And he holds my hand when we walk to the playground."

"That's really sweet," Felicity said.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Anything else he does?" he asked, ignoring his wife rolling her eyes.

The little girl frowned. "No. Is he supposed to?"

Oliver smiled. "No. I'm happy you have someone who cares so much about you, sweetheart."

"Having a best friend who's also your boyfriend is great," Felicity said with a knowing grin towards Oliver.

"Oh, Robbie's only my second best friend. Daddy is my best friend," she said addressing a sweet smile to Oliver.

He didn't even try to hide his smug face as he leaned and kissed Millie on the head before leaving the kitchen, whistling.

Mother and daughter exchanged a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt : "Where do babies come from?"**

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

Oliver focused his attention from the TV to Millie, who was leaning against his thigh with a thoughtful look on her face. He smiled tenderly at the little girl, the spitting image of her mom, down to the little cute glasses perched on her nose. Unfortunately, she had inherited her myopia too.

"There is a baby in Mommy's tummy."

He nodded, waiting for the next question, because he knew there would be one. Millie was not shy or introverted, but she enjoyed her own company and could entertain herself for hours, playing, creating her own little world, and mostly reading, or at least what her still basic reading skills allowed her. And she always had questions about everything.

Felicity and Oliver had been surprised when they had told her Felicity was pregnant that she didn't ask more about it, just acknowledging that she would get a little sister or brother in a few months, and seeming rather happy about it. Oliver knew now that she had to cogitate a bit more about it first before coming back to them.

"There is, yes."

"Did you put it there?"

He let out a half-laugh, half-choke at her question. "I...yes, I did," he said, flushing slightly at the picture it evoked in his mind. He braced himself for the next question.

"How?"

Of course she would come and ask him that when Felicity was at work and they were alone. He cupped her cheek with his hand, tickling the back of her neck softly.

"Your mom and I will explain that to you when you're a bit older, ok?"

There was a beginning of a pout, but she finally nodded and Oliver's shoulders relaxed slightly. At 5 year old, she was in a 'Daddy is always right' phase so he enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Do you remember when I was in Mommy's tummy?"

That one he could answer truthfully. "Of course I do. I used to tell you stories so you wouldn't move that much and let your mommy sleep."

That made her laugh. "Really? What stories?"

"The same kind I'm reading to you now."

Truth be told, most of the time it had been crappy jokes to make Felicity laugh and lift her spirits about facing that unexpected pregnancy, and he wanted the baby to get used to his voice. Of course back then he had no idea how important and essential Millie would become to him. How such a tiny person had surreptitiously taken such an enormous place in his heart.

She put her head on his thigh and he wondered what was going on in that brain of hers. But she just asked, "Can I watch TV with you?"

"As if you have to ask. Come here." She climbed on his lap and snuggled against his chest. "I'm watching sports though. It's not very interesting. You want me to change?"

"No, I can watch sports with you, Daddy. It's ok."

He smiled before pressing a smile on her forehead, tightening his hold on her. Someday she would be a brilliant young woman and she would go her own way, living her life, and whatever she did he would always be incredibly proud about her. But right now she was still his baby girl who wanted to cuddle and he was going to savor every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt : 'Cookies'**

* * *

Felicity arrived home from work with a sigh of relief. She was finally going to be able to take off her shoes and take a nice shower after sweating all day in her office at the precinct.

Star City had been struck with a heat wave lately, and that probably also explained the sight that greeted her when she stepped into the kitchen.

Oliver and Millie were both in their underwear - boxer briefs for Oliver and pale green panties for Millie - and both of them, but especially the little girl, were covered in cookie dough from head to toe.

The 3 year old spotted her and let out a more enthusiastic than usual squeal. "Mommy! We made cookies!"

Felicity laughed. "I can see that. The question is, why are you wearing it too?"

Millie looked at herself then put her hands on her mouth with an excited giggle.

"It's Daddy."

Oliver scoffed. "Right, put this on me and watch me sleep on the couch tonight."

Millie put her arms around his and her head against it. "I sleep on the couch with you Daddy."

Felicity snorted. "Oliver, it will take a lot more than you covering our daughter in cookie dough to end up on the couch."

He winked and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her mouth, before opening the oven and pulling out a fresh batch of cookies that he put on the table.

"Cookies! Cookies!" Millie screamed excitedly and started to jump on the stool she was perched on. Oliver caught her just before it tumbled.

"Wow there, young lady, you might want to calm down a notch."

She struggled her way out of his arms before mumbling, "too hot", taking off her panties and darting stark naked towards the living room with another delighted shriek under Oliver and Felicity's stunned look.

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Ok, how much of that cookie dough did she eat? And how much sugar did you put in it?"

Oliver winced. "I didn't put that much, and didn't let her eat the dough, but when I had my back turned for like 20 seconds she swallowed a whole spoonful of sugar. I shouldn't have let the spoon in the package."

Felicity chuckled, watching Millie as she was running around the couch and babbling to herself. "Just one ? Good luck catching that high-sugared, crazy daughter of yours."

A gleeful laugh came from the living room. "Yes Daddy ! Catch me ! Catch me !"

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh God, putting her to bed is going to be a pain in the ass."

"Pain in the ass!" Millie screamed from right behind her and Felicity jumped while Oliver laughed, even though he wasn't exactly supposed to encourage that kind of behavior but well...it was funny.

Millie grabbed a cookie on the table and munched loudly on it before running away again. Felicity sighed.

"Ok, I'm all sweaty and gross so I'm going to take a shower. As for the screaming banshee in our living room...she's all yours," she said with a saccharine smile and a little tap on his shoulder.

Oliver didn't let her go without another kiss, then turned to assess the mess surrounding him. He could deal with cleaning the kitchen later. Right now it was time to be a responsible father.

"Emilia Smoak-Queen ! Get your naked butt back in this kitchen now!"

His only answer was an hysterical laugh.

It was going to be a long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt : 'Seasoning'**

* * *

"What do you think?"

Millie took a spoonful of the appetizing sauce, letting it impregnate her taste buds.

"It needs more seasonings like tarragon, and basil...and that Italian herb mix we brought back from Tuscany last summer."

Oliver didn't try to hide his proud smile. "I think you got it right. Let's do it."

He watched her fondly as she was focused on her task, adding the right amount of herbs using mostly her instincts. At 16 she looked so much like her mother with her blonde hair in a ponytail and her trendy glasses always slipping on her nose. But even though he had not played any biological part in her existence, she was following in his footsteps in so many other ways. His heart always burst with pride and love when he was looking at her wearing her pristine white chef blouse, with 'Emilia Smoak-Queen' broidered on the front.

At 16, she was still in high school, but Oliver let her come help him at the restaurant whenever she could and as long as it didn't interfere with school work. At first Oliver thought it might be a whim, since she had seen him and help him cook since she was a little girl. But it turned out that she had a real talent, as well as a knack for the business side of things, which interested her as well.

Felicity was always joking about the apple not falling far from the tree, and he had to admit that Millie's interest for what was his own work and passion filled him with great happiness.

"Let the sauce simmer for a while. We have to get to desert and I want to show you the soufflés."

She smiled and gasped. "You'd let me prepare them?"

"Hey, I trust you. You're my baby girl."

She cast a nervous glance to the thankfully empty kitchen. "Daddy, please don't call me that when people are around. It's embarrassing."

He gave her a teasing look. "I can try. I don't promise anything though. I mean, you are my baby girl, and you'll always will be, even when you're 50."

She rolled her eyes but raised on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Felicity raised her eyes from her book when Oliver walked into their bedroom that night.

"So, did Team Queen accomplished wonders in the kitchen once again?"

He chuckled and climbed on his side of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed.

"She's such a natural, Felicity. She amazes me."

She smiled fondly at the satisfied look on his face. "Aaaww, look at you proud Daddy." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm so happy and proud of the bond you two are sharing. Asking you to move in all those years ago was the smartest thing I ever did."

"I can't argue with that. Even though I'm sure we would have found our way to each other eventually." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I mean, this was obviously meant to be," he whispered before letting his mouth wander on her cheek and throat. "Do you intend on finishing this book tonight?" he asked in a raspy voice and he felt her shiver.

She gave him a flirtatious look. "It's a pretty good book. Do you have a better offer, Mister Queen ?"

His eyes darkened as he took the book from her hands and put it on the nightstand as she came willingly into his arms. "I can assure you you're going to like it much, much more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt : Millie meets her little brother**

* * *

There was a half-curious, half perplexed look on Millie's face as she was looking at her little brother.

Felicity had just been back from the hospital with Baby Nathan one hour ago. The family and their new addition were now in the living room, Felicity on the couch holding the baby, and Oliver facing her on the coffee table, Millie standing between his legs, her thumb in her mouth and the other hand scrunching the fabric of his t-shirt with her little hand.

She had been slightly clingy since they had brought the baby home.

"Why doesn't he say anything?" she asked

"Because he's a baby. He doesn't talk yet, he has to learn. You'll help us teach him, ok?" Felicity told her with a soft smile.

Millie nodded. "Ok." But the answer was halfhearted at best.

"It's time for his nap. I'll be back in a moment."

"See you later, Nathan," Millie said, leaning in and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

She watched her mom climb the stairs before turning to Oliver.

"Do you have to go with the baby?"

"No. Mommy's got this. I'm staying down here with you."

He was caressing her back softly and he felt her relax at his words, and the grip on his t-shirt lessened. He had a pretty good idea where this was coming from.

He softly stroked her knuckles. "What's with the thumb? I thought you had stopped a few weeks ago?"

She pulled it out, muttering 'sorry' and wiping the digit on her shirt.

"Hey, it's ok if it makes you feel better. But if something is bothering you, you can talk to mommy and me, ok?"

She hid her face in his neck and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Talk to me, baby girl."

He felt her sigh, a small breath against his skin, and he raised from the table to sit down on the couch, settling her on his lap. He waited patiently to see if she wanted to talk. In the end, she mumbled but he was able to figure out the words. He had almost 6 years of experience in Millie-talk after all.

"Mommy loves the new baby more?"

His hand came to cup her head and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No, she doesn't. But Nathan can't do anything by himself, he's too small. We have to do it for him, like putting on clothes, and feeding...As his big sister, mommy and I are counting on you to help us."

That got her attention and she raised her head. "To do what?"

"Well take care of him for a start, then teach him stuff, like talking, and playing, and having fun."

She bit her lip, mulling it over before nodding. "I can do that."

Oliver smiled, putting a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I know you can, sweetheart. Mommy and I trust you. And we love you, more than anything in this world."

"Me too Daddy. I will show Nathan how to do the puzzles. And I will share my Barbies with him. And my books."

Oliver smiled. "He's lucky to have a big sister like you."

"I'm lucky he's my little brother," she said and Oliver chuckled.

"That too."

Felicity joined them. "Is that a Daddy/daughter moment or can I cuddle with you?"

Oliver looked at Millie. "What do you think?"

Millie giggled and held her and to Felicity who slumped on the couch next to them, snuggling against her husband, her hand grasping her daughter's and putting a kiss on it.

"Everything ok?" she asked casually, her eyes meeting Oliver's, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt : 'Green Hair'**

* * *

"Oliver?"

"Yes babe?"

"Why is our daughter's hair green?"

"Is it ? I didn't notice."

Felicity glared at him and he smiled innocently. "Oh, you mean Millie's hair."

"Do we have another daughter that I don't know about?"

He gave her a sly grin. "Not yet. But we're working on it."

"And there won't be any 'working on it' any time soon if you don't tell me how that happened."

The smile turned into a sheepish look. "Ok, there might have been an...incident with some food coloring. She ended up with a green spot on one side so I decided to, uh...color everything so it would look less weird."

"I don't look weird!" Millie chimed in indignantly. "I look pretty."

Felicity sighed. "So you dyed our 4 years old's hair in green?"

"It's harmless. And it will wash out in a couple of days. I promise."

Felicity gave Millie a long look before the corners of her mouth turned up. "She's certainly going to be a big hit in school tomorrow."

"I'll explain what happened to her teacher when I drop her off. Who knows, maybe she'll start a trend."

"I had no idea you could use food coloring for hair."

"I did. Remember that time...about 6 years ago ? You came to get me and Tommy from that party and we had blue hair. That's how I knew it was harmless."

Felicity laughed. "Right, I had forgotten about that. I called you Smurfette for the whole following week. How did that happen again?"

Oliver shrugged. "We still don't know. And we probably never will."

Felicity looked at the food coloring bottles on the kitchen table, before giving a thoughtful look at her hair.

"How do you think pink would look like?"


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Oliver expected when he got back from the restaurant late that evening was to find his wife crying in the living room over a glass of wine.

"Don't touch me," she told him as he sat down and tried to wrap his arm around her, "I'm pretty sure I smell like poop."

Reassured that there was nothing too serious and that the kids were fine, Oliver chuckled softly. "You don't smell like poop, Felicity," he said gently and this time she didn't protest when he gathered her against his chest, pressing a kiss on her mouth.

"Tell me what happened."

"Both kids came down with some sort of stomach flu. The poor babies were in so much pain...there was poop everywhere, Oliver. And Millie was so sweet, helping me with Nathan even though she didn't feel good. And I don't know why I cry, to be honest. Or yeah, maybe because…" she opened up her robe, revealing a lacy black bra. "It has matching panties. We haven't had a lot of time to spend together lately, and I was hoping…"

Oliver swallowed, distracted by the sexy contrast between the black lace and creamy skin. He cleared his throat, deciding on focusing on the present problem first.

"Why didn't you call me ? I would have come back."

She sniffled. "No, I couldn't do that. It's the opening of the new restaurant, I know how important it is. Besides, I'm kick ass mom, I can handle my kids' gross bodily fluids. I guess I just had...an off night. And I'm exhausted. Hence the stupid crying fit."

Oliver put his finger under her chin, raising her head to press a soft kiss against her lips. "Tell you what. I'll run us a bath, and we can both relax. Let me take care of you, ok?"

She nodded, pulling his head back towards hers for another kiss. Oliver took the opportunity to lift her in his arms and climbed the stairs with his precious cargo.

A few minutes later they were in the bathtub, Felicity resting against Oliver's chest between his legs.

"This feels really good," she sighed as he was softly massaging her shoulders. "Tell me about the restaurant. How did it go?"

They talked quietly, sharing moments of their day. After a while Oliver's hands became more carressing than relaxing and a little breathy moan escaped Felicity's lips.

His fingers brushed the underside of her breast, his mouth lingering in the curve of her neck. She sighed and shivered as her hand came to rest on his thigh, squeezing it slightly.

"Still too tired?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly against her ear and with a sensuous smile she turned around and kissed him, making it clear that her tiredness was nothing but a vague memory.

* * *

Once Felicity was asleep, Oliver went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He hadn't had the time to eat anything that evening and after working all evening and enjoying very pleasurable activities with his wife, a little snack was long overdue.

Before going back to his bedroom, he stopped by Nathan's room first. The baby was sleeping peacefully, so Oliver went to check on Millie.

She was spread out like a starfish, breathing quietly. Her blonde hair stuck on her forehead. With a tender smile, Oliver rearranged her cover so she wouldn't get cold.

"Daddy?"

He put his hand on her forehead, pushing away her sweaty strands.

"Yes baby girl. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. But I'm all sticky," she complained, tugging at her damp shirt.

He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth and a towel. Millie took off her shirt and he softly rubbed her chest and arms before drying her with the towel.

"Is Mommy sleeping?"

"She is. She told me you helped her with Nathan."

Millie nodded. "There was a lot of poop, Daddy," she giggled while sticking out her tongue and making a 'yuck' face.

"So I've been told," Oliver chuckled while helping her putting on a fresh shirt before tucking her back into bed. As he leaned in to kiss her, she wrapped her little arms around his neck, pulling her to him and he settled down comfortably on the bed next to her.

"Did you work hard at the new restaurant?" she asked and he smiled.

"I did. Thank you for asking, sweetheart."

"Can I come with you this weekend and help you cook? If you have the time and there are not too many people who want to eat at the same time?"

He brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I think that can be arranged."

"Yay!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. "You're the bestest daddy in the world."

"You and Nathan makes it easy, honey. And now you go back to sleep, ok?"

With a nod and a yawn and her eyes already closed, she reached blindly to kiss him and it ended up on his nose. She slipped her arms under the cover.

"Good night, baby. I love you."

"Mmmmhh...love you dada."

Her words tugged at his heart, as it reminded him of the first time she had uttered those words a few years ago. He hadn't realized it immediately then but those three words had triggered a definite change in his demeanor. That's when he had stopped considering himself as Millie's baby sitter/guardian, and had started acting like her father, with all the responsibilities it entailed.

This tiny little girl - and her mom- had changed the course of his life entirely and he would be forever grateful for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt : Flashback to Millie's birth.**

* * *

Oliver has known a lot of different kind of loves in his life.

Filial love. Even if he and his dad were not always on the same page, Oliver never doubted his parents loved him deeply. He was still struggling with the loss of his mom a few months ago.

He had had his fair share of romantic relationships, even if most of the time it was more infatuation and deep affection for his longest hookups.

And of course the love he felt for his 2 best friends, Felicity and Tommy. He was not sure what he would have done after his mother passed away if these two hadn't been there.

So there was still love with a big L, the one involving marriage and kids, and life commitment, but the idea always made him shudder. He was 21 years old, and he couldn't imagine himself being burdened with that kind of responsibility.

That is, until he met Emilia Smoak.

* * *

The music is not exactly to his taste in this club, but he doesn't really care since he has met this really gorgeous brunette. He has only had one drink so far, not enough to get even slightly buzzed, but he intends to remedy to that soon.

At least when he's drunk he doesn't feel like a failure and the memory of his mom doesn't hurt so much.

Chasing away the thoughts, he not so subtly checks out the brunette's cleavage.

Yes, his night is definitely improving by the minute.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and for a second considers letting it go to voicemail, especially considering the late hour. But Felicity has not been sleeping well lately, uncomfortable in the last stage of her pregnancy, and she calls him sometimes just to talk.

With an apologetic smile to the brunette, he fishes it out of his pocket.

"Hey. everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. But my water broke."

He chuckles."Yeah, I doubt you'll find a plumber at this time of night."

"Oliver."

The amusement in her voice makes him wonder what he has said that is so funny, and it takes him another minute to fully comprehend. "Oh shit! You mean that's it?

Her light laugh warms his heart."Yes, that's it. Can you come get me?"

"Of course. I'm leaving now. Tell her to wait for me!"

There's a snort on the other end of the line before Felicity hangs up.

"I have to go. Her water broke. The baby's coming," he says with a huge grin, so elated that he forgets for a moment who he's speaking to.

The horrified look on the girl's face brings him back on earth.

"The baby? You could have mentioned.."

"Oh no, it's not….Ah, never mind. I'll call you, ok? I just...I really have to go. Sorry."

With an apologetic smile and an awkward little tap on her shoulder, he runs out of the club. It's only when he is in the cab en route to Felicity's place he remembers he never asked for the girl's number.

* * *

They have been in the delivery room for 5 hours now, and judging by the doctor's encouragement, it's almost over.

He's sitting next to her, letting her hold his hand and squeeze it occasionally. He had never suspected she had so much strength in these little fingers. He's not sure his own will ever recover.

Right now his heart breaks a little at the frightened look on her sweaty, beautiful face.

"Oliver, I don't know if I can do this alone."

He smiles gently. "First, yes you can. You're amazing like that. But you're not alone, Felicity. I told you I would be with you every step of the way."

"But we're not...I can't ask…"

He kisses her sweaty forehead. "Shhhh. We're not having this conversation again. Emilia is a super lucky little girl because she'll have you as her mom and me as Super Uncle Oliver. You'll nail this motherhood thing. I know it."

There is a certainty in his voice that seems to ground her and a beautiful smile stretch out her lips.

"Thank you for being here."

He grins. "No power in the verse can stop me."

Despite the pain of the contractions she laughs . Oliver gives her a smug smile. After all, she's the one who made him binge watch that show a few weeks ago.

When the doctors put Emilia on her mother's chest Felicity cries and laugh, pressing small kisses on her daughter's head. Oliver smiles, taking a step back to let mother and daughter share this precious moment and just being content to watch this miracle of life unfolds before his eyes.

Just before the nurse is about to take Emilia back, he puts his finger on her cheek, and she raises her little head, her blue eyes meeting his, and it's like a punch to the guts.

There's a tremor in his voice when he greets her for the first time.

"Hey baby girl"

* * *

As he looks at her, tiny bundle in his arms, his entire world shifts.

A fierce protectiveness overwhelms him. There is a certainty, deep in his soul, that he's always going to make sure she's safe and happy. He kisses her head and inhales deeply. He hadn't realize how baby smell could become so addictive.

Or maybe it's just her.

A movement coming from the bed alerts him Felicity has woken up. She looks at him with a tired but happy smile.

"Millie and I are bonding," he explains, a bit embarrassed at being caught holding the baby. He hasn't put her in her bassinet yet, too fascinated by this brand new, wonderful human being.

She raises an eyebrow. "Millie?"

"Yes...you don't like it?"

She shrugs. "I hadn't considered nicknames yet...Millie is cute."

Relieved, he goes back to his contemplation of the newborn. Her little nose is so cute. And her skin is soft like the petal of a flower. And her little...

Felicity clears her throat and Oliver raises his head. She is looking at him with an amused smile.

"May I hold my daughter now?"

He blushes. Here he is, monopolizing his best friend's daughter as if she were his own. "Oh! Of course. Sorry."

He delicately transfers the baby from his arms to Felicity's. He still wants to stay close, so he gently caresses her tiny hand with the tip of his finger. Millie opens her hand and grabs the digit.

"I think she likes you," Felicity grins delightedly, her gaze travelling between her daughter and Oliver.

After a while Felicity falls asleep again and Oliver takes back Millie and settles back comfortably in the chair. Her blue eyes are staring at him, and wait, is that a smile? No, it is too early. Or so the maternity books he has read are saying. He admires her little mouth and notices that her upper lip seems a bit dry. He would have to ask the nurse if they could do something about that. And her tiny blonde eyebrows are barely discernable, but he can't help but caress the soft curve with his thumb.

Is this what falling in love feels like ? Because he enjoys it.

He enjoys it, very, very much.


	9. Chapter 9

This is one of Nathan's favorite moment of the day. Him doing his homework at the kitchen table while his Dad is preparing dinner. Ok, so the homework part maybe not so much but the rest definitely so.

Then again those homeworks are rather easy - He started like 15 minutes ago and he's almost done. His mom told him several times that it is not a race, but he can't help it if his brain works really fast. He got that from her after all - or so his Dad says.

Besides he has better things to do. Like re-read the entire Harry Potter series.

His Dad drops a plate of fresh cookies on the table.

"Here you go buddy."

"Yum. Thanks Dad."

He bites in the gooey stuff, enjoying the chocolate flavors. He's about to swallow when a shrill scream startles him and the cookie comes down the wrong pipe.

His sister comes hurtling in the kitchen, holding the brand new smartphone she got for her 15 birthday.

"You almost killed your brother," their Dad says while Nate is coughing out his lungs.

"Strangulation by cookie," Nathan confirms in a raspy voice, washing it down with orange juice. Fresh one of course. Chef Oliver Queen doesn't allow anything else in the house.

"Sorry Nate," Millie says. "Oh, cookies."

Momentarily distracted,she grabs one before shoving her phone in her father's face.

"Dad! Arrow is coming to Starling City. This is the absolute best day of my life ! It's just one performance. Can I go ? Please please please?"

The sentence ends up on an excited squeal as she starts jumping up and down.

Nathan just rolls his eyes. It's no secret that Arrow is Millie's favourite band. There is an entire wall on her bedroom dedicated to them.

"I'm going to die if I see them on stage," She sighs while putting her hand on her heart in a very dramatic fashion.

"Then what's the point of buying you a ticket?" Their father deadpans.

"Come on Dad, you know what I mean. Please. I'm desperate."

Oliver turns to her with a confused look. "I thought your name was Millie."

Nathan snickers, and Millie's shoulders sag in annoyance.

"Dad jokes, Daddy. Mom talked to you about this."

Their Dad shrugs before putting a plate in the oven and setting the timer. Nathan doesn't see the problem with his dad's jokes. They are funny. Most of the time.

"How much is the ticket?" he asks

She gives him an amount and he whistle softly before turning to Nathan.

"Are they worth the price?"

Nathan straightens a little bit in his chair. He likes when his dad asks for his opinion even if it's just about some stupid boys band...on which he doesn't really has an opinion, actually.

"It's not really my style."

Millie scoffs.

"What do you know? You listen to Disney music."

"Emilia."

The calm yet stern tone quiets her down immediately.

Not that Nate is offended anyway. Disney songs are cool and he is not ashamed to say the princess movies are is favourites. He smiles when Millie mutters 'sorry' and comes to kiss him on the head.

"I like Disney songs," their Mom comments as she walks into the kitchen, depositing the laundry basket she's holding on the table and giving a pointed look to Millie. "Also do I have to remind you how many times you made your father watch Frozen? I'm pretty sure this is what gave me that meningitis."

"What is meningitis?" Nate asks.

"A bad illness. Your Mom caught it a few years ago. She had to stay in the hospital for a few days." His mom rubs his dad's arm with a soft smile and Nate guesses that this is not a good memory.

"Do you remember it ?" He asks Millie.

"No, I was too young. But apparently I helped Dad clean the house and he tooks lots of funny pictures."

Nathan writes down the word intending on looking it up later. If his mom had to go to the hospital, it must have been serious. He's fascinated by everything related to the human body, and biology is his favourite matter in school.

"But seriously, Mom, It's Arrow. They're coming to Starling City."

Felicity smiles. "Yes, I figured that out with all the ruckus you made." She walks to their dad and press a kiss on his lips. "Hey."

He replies with a goofy smile and another kiss. "Hey."

Nate shakes his head and Millie sighs. They know better than to interrupt their parents when they're having a 'moment'.

Millie's patience is limited though in this case. "Ok but can we stop with the gross kissing and talk about that concert? It's super important to me, guys."

Oliver reluctantly pulls away but keeps his hand on Felicity's waist. "Would Robbie come with you?" he asks, mentioning Millie's best friend.

She shrugs. "Probably not. He doesn't like them. He mocks them every time they're on TV or the radio. I don't know what's his deal."

Nate sees his parents exchange a knowing look, but he has no idea what it means. A grown up thing, probably. Also he always liked Robbie, but now he definitely appreciates him a little bit more.

"Sara loves them too. If you let me go, Uncle John will buy her a ticket too, I'm sure," Millie says, hope tainting her voice.

Nate smiles at the thought of Sara Diggle. She's always kind to him and doesn't treat him like a little kid. After his parents and sister, Sara is his favorite person in the world.

With an impish smile Millie wraps her arms around her father's looking up at him.

"Please. You know you'll say yes,because you're the best Dada in the world."

Their mother lets out a giggle and Oliver snorts. "Oh, that statement feels so genuine and not at all interested." He gives Millie a fond smile. "Ok, but you need an adult to come with you."

"Oh, I'll go with them." Felicity says, raising her hand.

Millie lets out another ear-splitting shriek. "You would come with us? For real?"

"You mean will I go to a concert to watch young men singing and dancing all sweaty and shirtless? It's a tough job, but someone has to do it. I want to nail this parenting thing."

Oliver groans as Millie squeals and hugs her mom tightly before giving Oliver the same treatment.

"You guys are the best!"

Oliver presses a kiss to her head. "You better go check if John is willing to let Sara go too."

"He will. I'll call her right now!" She leaves the kitchen with a litany of delighted 'Oh my God, Oh my God!'

Oliver opens the oven, checking on his plate before turning to Nathan.

"I guess Nate and I will make a boy's night out of it, then."

Nathan immediately perks up at that. All this boy band talk was really not interesting, until now. " Can we watch the Avengers?"

Oliver ruffles his hair. "We can do whatever you want."

Nathan closes his books and put them in his school backpack with a satisfied smile. His father is working at the restaurant in the evenings half of the week, so when he's there they always do family stuff, the four of them, which is great. But the prospect of having his dad to himself for an entire evening truly makes his day.

He doesn't even care that his parents are back to kissing.

* * *

Oliver leans against the doorframe of Millie's room just as she finishes her phone call, sitting on her bed.

"Is it settled? Sara's coming?"

Millie nods enthusiastically. "She was super excited too. And when he knew Mom was coming with us, Uncle John said yes immediately."

"Good. I'll buy the tickets tomorrow morning then."

"Thank you so much, Dad."

He walks into the room and comes to press a kiss on her forehead. "Don't stay up late, ok ? Tomorrow is a school day."

"Hey Dad? You know how we laughed earlier because I said you're the best Dada in the world? I mean it, you know. I'm not just saying this because you got me concert tickets, I promise."

Oliver's heart swells at her candid words. He knows that, of course. He appreciates it all the same, especially when she raises on her knees and hugs him. Millie has always been an affectionate girl, but since she became a teenager the displays of affections have been a bit more sparse. He presses her tightly against him as she kisses him on the cheek.

"If you're happy then I did my job right. Good night, baby girl," he says, glad that his voice is not betraying how emotional he feels. Her sweet and joyful smile is all the thanks he needs.

* * *

Felicity is comfortably settled in bed with her book, waiting for Oliver to come out of the bathroom.

She does not expect though to see him appear wearing only his sweatpants, with a few drops still adorning his chest and holding a hairbrush in his hand. He presses his thumb on his phone screen and the first notes of an Arrow song starts.

"Somebody asked for sweaty and shirtless?" he asks, giving her a smoldering look as she bursts out laughing.

To her amazement, he starts singing - not too badly - to the song, using the hairbrush as a mike, paired with the appropriate hip movements. Felicity responds accordingly, cupping her hands around her mouth and softly shouting her appreciation. (It's really not the moment to wake up the kids.) She jumps off the bed and grabs a few of her panties from the dresser, before throwing them at Oliver. One of them lands on his head and he grabs it, pressing a kiss on it and giving her an exaggerated wink.

"Want me to autograph that for you, babe?"

She stifles a laugh, meeting him at the edge of their bed and snatching the panty back.

"No way. It's my most expensive pair," she scoffs before adding "But A+ performance, though."

"Not too bad for an old guy, huh?"

"Oliver, you're 38."

He shrugs. "I know, but...these guys are like 20 years old. And yet I can still do what they do, right? Also, I'm pretty sure they can't cook."

Felicity bites her lip and tries not to laugh. "Honey, are you having a midlife crisis already ?"

He thinks about it for a minute. "Nah, I'm fine. I just gave you a Grammy Award performance, right?"

She smiles teasingly, her fingers grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging on it slightly.

"I don't know about Grammy Award, but...A Felicity Queen Award maybe?"

His eyebrows meet his hairline. "Tell me more."

She scoots back on the bed, tilting her head with a tempting smile. "Come here and find out...that is, if you don't feel too old."

Oliver definitely wins the Felicity Award that night...and then some.


End file.
